


Cause & Effect

by lasairfhiona



Series: Cause & Effect [2]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M, M/M, beta by taibhrigh and sharpiesgal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calleigh gets some information that could change a lot of things for all of them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause & Effect

It was probably a good thing Calleigh had finished her report and was just shuffling papers off her work table. Her concentration had been wavering for the last hour or so and she wasn't getting much accomplished. She had a lot on her mind and Tim's current distracted mood topped the list.  She knew the cause and she knew they should have left well enough alone, but they had been caught up in the frivolity of the moment and neither one of them thought about the lingering consequences of their actions.  It had started at the Christmas Party with 'the kiss'. They'd had a few drinks, not enough to classify them as drunk but enough loosen their inhibitions and have them hand over their keys.  So when the mistletoe landed in Calleigh's hands all it took was a look to pass between her and Tim and they ambushed Horatio with the mistletoe that had been migrating around the lab and each planted a not so platonic kiss on him. It had been a stunt done in jest, but afterward she could see the longing in Speed's eyes and knew. Knew he'd flirted with the other side of him. Knew the taste of what he always assumed was the forbidden fruit and knew it had affected him more than he wanted to admit to himself let alone to her. 

She and Tim had been together as a couple for four years with a few years of close friendship before that so they knew what the other needed.  She never doubted Tim's love for her but there was a side to him he'd shut down, denied, when they got together.  It was the side of him that also desired men in general and Horatio in particular.  He'd always been open with her about his bisexuality and his attraction to their boss.  In fact, in the early days of their friendship then relationship, it had been something they often discussed and subsequently teased each other about because she too had feelings for the red head.  But as her relationship grew with Tim, they both put those feelings away knowing it was a pipe dream, but lately, not so much.  She knew something Tim didn't.  She knew something that made it no longer a pipe dream. Something that opened doors once thought close and locked.

She'd been at Artie's Adult Playground buying something for her and Tim to "play" with when she'd seen Horatio. She'd moved behind a display so as not to be seen or embarrass either one of them. From her position she learned her straight-laced boss wasn't as straight-laced as everyone assumed. She'd never told Tim about her discovery for fear of getting his hopes up when they didn't know more than the fact Horatio had been purchasing items a strictly straight man wouldn't touch,

It was during one of her early morning walks on the beach the idea came to her. Somehow get Tim and Horatio, all of them really together.  The hard part would be how to reveal what she knew and the secret she and Tim shared without jeopardizing her relationship with Tim and their friendship with Horatio.

Calleigh knew if it was to work and Horatio were to join them, it would be an all or nothing thing for them. Tim would never act upon anything without her as a participant and vice versa. What they had together was too important.  A black dress and multiple strands of pearls had been the catalyst to change their relationship but they had spent a lot of time after that night building what they had now and she had no intention of risking it on a fantasy.

The question, however, should be – could she share Tim? She wasn't a sharing type of person, never had been, not even as child. But Horatio was different. He wasn't an anonymous person picked up in a bar for a night of sex, not that she and Tim would do that anyway. Horatio was their friend and this would mean so much more. 

However, the more Calleigh thought about it, the more confused she became.  She really needed someone to talk to, someone who could help her decide if she was doing the right thing  for all their sakes and maybe even help deciding how to go about it. There was only one person she trusted enough to go to. It was the same person she'd confided in when she fell in love with a bi-sexual man. Alexx.

++++++

The last of the files put away, Calleigh locked the drawers and pocketed the key. She knew a new body had come in at the end of night shift and Alexx should be finishing it right about now.  The ME was a wonderful font of information about a lot of things you wouldn't expect her to know, including alternative relationships, which made Calleigh sometimes wonder what Alexx had been like before she met her husband.

Calleigh knew Alexx would hear her coming and she smiled when she saw the ME look up briefly before going back to her work.  She'd just wait until Alexx had finished with the body.

"What brings you down here?" Alexx asked as she finished up and pulled the sheet over the body before pushing it toward the coolers.

"I need your help with something..." Calleigh said as she approached the table and waited while Alexx put her equipment in the bin to be cleaned and sterilized.

"What is it, Honey?" Alexx asked as she turned the water on to scrub her hands.

Calleigh stalled for time looking down at her hands, just because she was open to new things didn't make it any easier to ask what she needed to ask, "I need help," she repeated, hoping Alexx would be able to advise her and half afraid of what her friend would think of her dilemma. Alexx was nothing if not over protective of her extended family.

Concerned about Calleigh's behavior and tone of voice, Alexx put down the towel she was drying her hands with and turned to look at her normally confidant friend immediately asking, "What kind of help?" when she realized how unsure Calleigh really was.

"I need advice on how to approach someone about joining Tim and I in our relationship," Calleigh said stumbling over her words.

"Is this serious?"

Calleigh nodded.

"What does Timmy say about it?"

"He doesn't know," Calleigh admitted.

"You're doing this without his knowledge?" Alexx immediately questioned. "How do you know it's what he would want?"

"I know he would want this.  We've talked about it hypothetically," Calleigh admitted with a slight blush she knew would clue Alexx in just how they'd hypothetically talked about it.

"And this other person?  Are you sure about... him?" Alexx asked guessing at the gender of the person they were speaking about. She knew Tim and Calleigh well enough to know it wouldn't be another woman.

"Not a hundred percent, but I think so..." Calleigh said then clarified by adding, "I've seen him places, I've seen looks he's given Tim, us..."

"Calleigh, who is he?" Alexx asked, wondering if Calleigh had figured out what she already knew.

Calleigh looked down at her hands, "Horatio," she admitted quietly.

Alexx motioned Calleigh away from the center of the room to an alcove just below the observation windows so they could talk with lowered voices and so anyone one who might walk in couldn't easily overhear.

"What brought this on?" Alexx asked wondering how Calleigh came to the decision this would work.

"Let's say I discovered something that leads me to believe it's a possibility," Calleigh answered without giving away what she knew.

"You're sure about this? Sure this is something Horatio would be open to?" Alexx reasked the question now that she knew for sure who her friend was talking about. 

Nodding, Calleigh answered, "To alternative lifestyles, yes, I'm pretty sure. To Tim, or us, I don't know."

"This isn't a whim or a game to you?" Alexx felt she had to ask. She didn't want to see her friends hurt but she also didn't want to see Horatio used and tossed aside when the itch was scratched.

"No! Definitely not.  I would never do that to Horatio," Calleigh answered immediately so there was no mistaking her intent.  "I want to do this for Tim, the benefits for me aren't unappealing, but this is for Tim. I just don't know how to make it happen," she admitted

Alexx just smiled, "Why don't you just invite him over for dinner and talk to him?"

"Yeah... it sounds so simple but it's not, how can asking something like this be simple?' Calleigh fretted. "How do I even ask?"

"You never know until you try," Alexx advised. "I have faith in your ability to find a way."

"Yeah..." Calleigh said thoughtfully.  "But it's the trying that's the hardest part," she admitted fearing the rejection that could come with the attempt.

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained," Alexx retorted with another cliché, but she knew if they got as far as asking Horatio they should make it all the way.

"Yeah..." Calleigh repeated and turned to leave without saying goodbye to Alexx. She had a lot to think about. Using Alexx as a sounding board had told her the idea to invite Horatio to join her and Tim wasn't as outlandish as she sometimes thought it was.  But there was still so much for her to think about.  Decisions she needed to think about before she went ahead and decided to go with her hair-brained idea.

++++++

Alexx watched as Calleigh walked out.  No sooner was the other woman out the door than her sixth sense told her to look up. There in the observation room, hidden slightly in the shadows, stood Horatio.  She knew from the look on his face he'd been there for a while.

"You heard?" Alexx asked. When she saw him nod, she continued, "Are you going to have a problem with this?" She asked knowing full well what his answer would be but needing to hear it anyway. She was taking a page from his book, 'trust but verify'. No one in the lab knew about Horatio's private life or knew Horatio had come to her years ago about his feelings for Calleigh and Tim.  She couldn't, wouldn't divulge, the confidence he'd placed in her, no matter how much simpler it would make things for all of them.

This time he shook his head. "No."

"I'll ask you the same thing I asked Calleigh. This isn't a game to you is it?" She wanted to see her friends happy but not at the expense of one or more of them.

Again he shook his head before answering. "No."

"Okay." Was all Alexx said.  There were questions she wanted to ask but she'd learned a long time ago when to pry more and when to accept what little was said at face value.  This was one of those times. 

The next time she looked up, he was gone.  It was wait and see time now.

######

Calleigh busied herself cleaning the vegetables for what Tim called her 'kitchen sink salad'. He teased her about it, but he was the first one to take a bowl of it to work for lunch and 'volunteer' her to make it for office potlucks.  She didn't mind though, especially tonight.  She needed something to keep her hands busy and chopping vegetables was just the ticket to keep from thinking about the fact they had invited Horatio over for dinner and... it was the _and_ that had her nervous.  The _and_ that made her unsure. Her plan to play things by ear as to whether she approached Horatio or not didn't lessen the apprehension she felt. It was the unsurity of it that was fueling her nervousness.

"Why are you so jumpy?" Tim asked walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.  Nuzzling her neck, he whispered, "It's just H coming over.  It's not like he hasn't been here before."

Just H, she thought, just H. If only he knew what she had planned for them, he'd be nervous too.  "I know, I don't know what's gotten into me -- for some reason I feel the need for everything to be perfect," she said explaining her jitteriness.

"Quit worrying, it will be," he reassured her, kissing her neck and nibbling on her ear, distracting her.

Laughing, Calleigh turned and tried to push him away, "We'll never get finished if you keep that up."

"Maybe that's my plan..." Speed whispered, pulling her close, letting her feel how much he wanted to distract her. It had always been this way for him, ever since the night they slid from friends to lovers.

"Mmm," she murmured as she gave in and wrapped her arms around him, rubbing her body against his causing him to groan in response. "As much as I'd like to continue this, it wouldn't do any good to have Horatio catch us in a compromising position."

"It wouldn't be the first time," Tim muttered as he reached down, cupped her bottom, pulling her hard against him, letting her feel his erection and how much he wanted her.

"Tim..." she tried to complain but it came out sounding more like a plea for more.

 "So it wouldn't be a good idea to be caught making love to you on the counter…"

Wrapping a leg around him, she reached up and pulled his head down for a deep kiss. She pulled back, and breathlessly said, "Oh, this is so not a good idea right now." Tim could make her throw caution to the wind without a second thought, which is how they had more close calls than she wanted to admit including the one time Horatio had caught them in the act in the locker room after she'd worn Speed's ruby silk shirt to work.

Setting Calleigh back on the ground, Tim rested his forehead against hers and groaned in frustration, "You're right.  I hate it. But you're right."

"Yeah..." she sighed kissing him briefly before puling away from him and temptation. "Why don't you finish chopping the vegetables for the salad and I'll get the ingredients ready for the potatoes so all we'll have to do is put it together and grill the steaks." 

He sighed, setting her back on the floor and reaching out for a knife. "Yeah okay." The lettuce greens had already been shredded and layered in the large green bowl with the cucumbers and radishes.  Carrots were cleaned and peeled, waiting for Tim to chop along with the celery, and green onions.  Beets were waiting in a bowl still cooling.  The eggs had been hard-boiled and the tin of olives opened.  "Wouldn't want to shock H, now would we?"

Calleigh just smiled as she crushed the garlic, and softened the cream cheese for the potatoes.  Little did Tim know, she highly doubted they would shock Horatio, give him a moment of embarrassment maybe, shock no. 

The doorbell rang as she was rubbing the seasoning on the steaks so Tim dropped his knife and opened the door for their guest.

++++++

Calleigh deemed dinner a complete success. Horatio's early arrival had him helping with the final preparations and assisting Speed in grilling the steaks. Seeing how well they worked together and moved around the kitchen together gave Calleigh hope they would work well in other places besides the lab and the kitchen.  Their dinner conversation ranged from work to books they'd read, movies they'd seen, and personal things that wouldn't normally come up in daily conversations at work but defined who they were as a person

When the last of the food was consumed and the first bottle of wine emptied, Calleigh shooed them away while she cleared the dishes.  Leaving Tim and Horatio to their own devices for a while, she loaded the dish washer and set the pans to soak. When she was finished, she wiped her hands on the linen towel and opened another bottle of wine before going in search of them. She found them standing nearly shoulder to shoulder on the balcony looking out to the ocean across the street and knew they were deep in conversation about the case they just closed. Out of deference for polite dinner conversation they had refrained from talking about it over dinner but she knew Tim had a few questions for Horatio since he hadn't been directly involved in the case and was curious about a few of the pieces of evidence and the conclusion.

Setting the bottle of wine on the table, she walked up behind the two of them and wrapped an arm around each of their waists, asking, "How are my two favourite guys?"

Speed wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head while Horatio turned slightly to give her more room between them and smiled at them indulgently. He'd been treated to a peek at the real Calleigh and Speed and the playfulness that was a part of their private relationship. They were always professional at work to the point unless you knew about them you'd never guess they were more than friends.

"I was just telling Speed how lucky you were to find this place with such a great view." Horatio said a little envious. His own place was nice but didn't have the view of the beach like this did.

"We like it," she replied. "People watching is always interesting."

Speed laughed, "That's a polite way of saying you like to watch the gay couples make out on the beach," he teased, " Admit it Cal, you're a voyeur."

Calleigh smacked his arm lightly all the while glancing to see Horatio's reaction to Tim's revelation.

"South Beach does have an interesting mix of residents that's for sure," Horatio's non-committal answer had them both laughing.

"That's very PC of you H," Tim pointed out with a laugh.

The red head just shrugged with a knowing smile.

She couldn't have set it up better if she tried, which she hadn't. Calleigh turned, leaning back against the railing. "I want to say something and I need you both to listen without interrupting," she said as she took both their hands.

"Okay..." they both said hesitantly, their suspicion obvious. 

"Oh god...  Okay..." she started before taking a deep breath and continuing, "Tim you know I love you..."

"Of course, but..." he started to say but she raised their hands and touched her fingers to his lips stopping his words.

"I know there is something else you need...  want..."

"Cal...  don't..." Speed pleaded having a feeling where she was going and afraid of what would happen when she got there. His bisexuality wasn't exactly a secret, but neither was it something they flaunted, especially since they'd been together for several years now.

"This sounds like a conversation I shouldn't be here for," Horatio commented. He could guess what was coming based on the conversation he'd overheard a couple weeks ago but he needed to keep the appearance of not knowing.

"No. Stay. Please," she almost begged Horatio, tightening her hold on his hand so he couldn't leave. "Horatio...  I didn't mean to spy on you, but I saw you at Artie's a couple weeks ago."

"Yes..." he simply said, he wasn't going to make it easy for her.  He couldn't. What was coming too important.

"I saw what you purchased..." she said quickly, her words spilling out in a jumble because of her nervousness.

"And..." Horatio wasn't revealing anything yet.

"And...  I know how I feel about you, how Tim feels about you..."

"Calleigh!" Tim exclaimed, when she revealed their secret. He turned ready to retreat but Horatio's words stopped him.

"Let her finish Speed. I want to hear what she's trying to say."

She looked at Horatio, wondering if he knew what was coming. "Join us.  Tim and I."

"Cal..."

"Is this what you want?" Horatio asked and when he saw Calleigh's nod he looked at Speed, "You too?"

Speed didn't know what to say. He just looked at Calleigh hoping for a reason why she'd done this to be written in her expression.

When neither of them said anything else, she panicked, "It's okay if you don't want to, I just thought… maybe… I know Tim…" she stuttered trying to find words, any words, to back out of the offer and make everything okay again, afraid for what she had just done

Finally Tim's fingers on her lips stopped the flow of her words. "It's okay, yes," he simply said.

"You mean it?"

Speed nodded and answered more confidently, "Yes." He looked at Horatio, he was the one that needed his answer, more than Calleigh did, "Yes, it's what I want..." he admitted. "But Horatio – what about you? Calleigh set this up for me, for us, but is this what you want too?"

Horatio looked between them. He knew it was an unconscious move but Speed had pulled Calleigh closer to him as if to protect her from possible disappointment. His expression as guarded as hers radiated hope. This is definitely what he wanted. He had just never known it was a possibility until he overheard Calleigh's conversation with Alexx. He reached out and ran his fingers down Calleigh's cheek across her shoulder and down her arm to take her hand in his, giving it a squeeze to let her know it was okay.  He repeated the gesture with Speed leaving his hand on the other man's shoulder. "Yes," he answered.

Their sigh of relief was audible. "One thing…"Horatio added, waiting for their acknowledgement.  "I don't do one nighters. So if that is all this is, I'd rather leave now. No harm no foul."

Calleigh tightened her grip his hand. "This isn't a whim. I didn't wake up one morning deciding to have a threesome for kicks.  This wasn't a light decision for me.  I would never have put you in this position if I hadn't seen you at Artie's and suspected you'd at least be open minded about it. I love Tim, but regardless of what he says, he needs more than I can give," she said so softly Horatio had to move closer to hear. "I care about you and you are the <i>only</i> person I would ever consider sharing Tim with."

"Oh Cal…" Tim said in awe, that she loved him so much as to do this for him absolutely floored him.  He pulled her to him, tucking her against his side and kissed the top of her head. He felt the older man let go of Calleigh's hand, wrapping an arm around her waist, moving in closer to both of them, all the while leaving his hand on Tim's shoulder. Closing the circle, Tim rested his free hand on Horatio's hip.  

They stood in their loose embrace. Calleigh sighed in contentment as she remained tucked in close to Speed with her head leaning against Horatio's chest as he caressed the bare skin where her shirt had ridden up.

"This is your show Cal, now what?" Speed asked, his hand caressing Horatio's hip in the same manner Horatio was caressing Calleigh's. He knew what he wanted, but like her he had no idea how to proceed.

"I don't know," Calleigh admitted with a shrug.

Horatio smiled, her contentment obvious.  He had a feeling that while she'd planned this, she hadn't planned what would happen past this moment. "I think we are in unwritten territory now," Horatio commented, leaning slightly to kiss the top of her head.  "Maybe we should do what comes naturally and see where it goes," he suggested.

"I do like the sound of that," Speed agreed, mirroring Horatio's kiss to the top of her head.

With her arms around both men, Calleigh pulled them to her, making herself the center of them. She shared a quick kiss with Tim barely hearing him murmur, "I'll get you for this..." against her lips.

"Oh please..." Calleigh replied, as he planted another kiss on her nose.

Horatio pulled them both closer until they were pressed against his sides. He kissed Calleigh's cheek before telling to Speed, "I think we pretty much have her where we want her..."

Speed laughed, "I think you're right." He released Calleigh briefly before pulling her back against his chest, sandwiching her between him and Horatio.

With one hand Horatio stroked the back of his hand down her cheek. "She brought us together so maybe she should get the first taste of what she's done," he said with a gleam in his eye.

Speed tightened his grip on Horatio's waist.  "I don't know H, maybe we should make her watch..."

Both men laughed when they heard Calleigh's quiet, "yes..."

"No, she'd obviously enjoy it too much." Horatio closed the gap, pressing close to her.  "So beautiful," he whispered, his voice thick, before sliding his fingers into her hair and holding her still while he touched his lips to hers. They were warm and sweet and when she opened to him he had his first taste of her.  As they explored the depths of each other's mouth it didn't take long for the gentle touch and Calleigh's hands roaming up and down his back, for it to turn into more and the passion to flare.

Speed needed to touch them and he watched while their world narrowed to the two of them. He used one hand to cup and caress Calleigh's breast and the other gripped Horatio's waist holding the red head to them. They were beautiful together and the knowledge they were going to make a go of this thrilled him as much as Calleigh's action humbled him and made him love her even more than he ever felt possible. 

When they parted, their breathing ragged, they held tightly to one another reveling in their newfound freedom to express their feelings.  Calleigh pulled to the side a bit so she was no longer sandwiched between them. As much as she liked the position and definitely planned to return to it in the future, this was also for Tim.  It had been his need that gave her the courage to go through with this.

Taking Tim's hand in hers, she guided it to Horatio's chest and with interlaced fingers, ran their hands down Horatio's chest feeling the muscles tighten under their touch. She pulled her hand free of Tim's once she knew her lover had lost his shyness and moved behind their boss.  Running her hands across Horatio's shoulders and down his to his waist, she mapped his back nudging him closer and closer to Tim until he assumed the position she'd been in. 

Horatio thought he would burn up from the feel of their hands as they mapped his body but it wasn't until he felt Calliegh's last nudge, pushing him into Tim's hard body that he knew what true fire was. His fantasies couldn't come close to what it felt like to have Speed, hard, needy and ready, pressed against his front and Calleigh's considerably smaller and softer body at his back. And when his lips met Speed's for the first time, like with Calleigh, it rapidly turned to an overwhelming passion that left them breathless and ragged when it ended.

Calleigh moved so she could embrace both men.  "Wow," she said and smiled when she heard both of them make some noise to the affirmative.  She'd never seen Horatio unable to string a sentence together before and it was quite a site.

The three of them stood in an embrace catching their breath and gently caressing whatever they could reach. 

It would have been so easy to let the passion carry them away and lead them to bed but good sense prevailed and they took a step back from each other before hormones overruled.  "Maybe we should talk about what this means for all of us," Calleigh commented first. Being the voice of reason, no matter how much she wanted to see them together and be a part of their bonding, was not fun but they really did need to talk. This was about so much more than fulfilling fantasies and relieving sexual tension, this about forging a bond between them and hopefully a future together.

Both men laughed, their frustration obvious.  "It's probably the last thing any of us want, but it is exactly what we should do," Horatio replied with a sigh.  With an arm wrapped around Speed, he took the hand Calleigh held out to him and allowed her to lead them into the condo.  Grabbing the bottle of wine she'd opened earlier, Calleigh led them to the living room where they could curl up on the sofa together and talk.  They could cuddle on the sofa, drink wine, and talk about a future together.

######

Horatio closed his locker door. Sitting heavily on the bench, he scrubbed his hands over his face.  He was tired and had a lot on his mind, to top it off he was due at Calleigh and Speed's in an hour and much to his surprise, he was stalling. 

Two weeks ago they proclaimed their feelings for him and invited him to join their relationship. They had spent most of that first night talking and trying to figure out what they would do and how they would start. They decided to go slow, get to know one another on a deeper level than they already did.  This was something none of them wanted to mess up.  Every couple of days, work permitting, they would get together either at their place or his to spend time together.  It had been two weeks of learning about each other outside work. Things they liked to do, things they liked to read and watch.  He learned Speed was a better cook than Calleigh and she was pretty damn good.  Calleigh was a softy at heart and cried at movies. Both, but mostly Speed, had more books than they knew what to do with on a wide variety of subjects and fiction that was all over the board. And the one night they ended up sharing a bed as a result of too much wine, he discovered Calleigh slept the sleep of the dead and Speed was an insomniac often waking several times during night.

He never questioned whether or not he wanted to be a part of their relationship.  He wanted it. Very much. What scared him was giving his heart to them and having something happen that would end it leaving him alone after tasting heaven.  He knew it was irrational and by fearing the worst he was setting up a self-fulfilling prophecy. He'd just lost so much in the past and the baggage he carried made it hard for him to hope for the good.

They knew and understood a lot of his baggage where his brother and his family were concerned and his hesitations based on his childhood and Calleigh was doing her damnedest to convince him otherwise. He had a feeling she'd done the same thing with Speed when they got together.  He remembered how dark and sulky his trace expert had been before their relationship and how with Calleigh's influence as their friendship grew, Speed had become less sulky. The playfulness Speed exhibited in private still caught him off guard even more so when it was focused on him.  He wasn't used to being grabbed tickled and then kissed until he couldn't think. 

"Horatio?"

Turning his head, he looked toward the voice.  "Alexx?"

"Calleigh sent me to find you. She said you weren't answering your phone," she said sitting next to him and putting her hand on his back as he sat with this elbows on his knees and his head in his hands, "Everything okay?"

Horatio reached into his jacket and pulled his cell phone from his pocket wondering why he hadn't received Calleigh's calls.  "It's dead," he said with a shrug showing the blank screen to Alexx.

"Horatio? What's wrong?"

He shook his head. He didn't know quite how to put it all into words.  He was just figuring it out for himself.  "Baggage," was how he answered hoping she'd understand.

"They know you Horatio.  They know you come with baggage and I'd hazard to guess they know or can guess what a lot of it is.  Have you told them about Garrett?" She questioned. When Horatio shook his head, she understood his hesitation a little more now -- Garrett was most likely a big piece of what had Horatio sitting here tonight instead of where he wanted to be with Calleigh and Timmy.  Ghosts not allowed to be put to rest had a way of haunting a person and Alexx had a feeling Horatio hadn't really put Garrett's memory to rest.

She discovered Horatio and Garrett's relationship when Garrett came across her table and she'd found Horatio standing next to his body with tears streaming down his face.  Garrett was a doctor and worked the streets and rehab clinics part time to try and help the kids kick the hold the drugs had on them. He'd been caught in a turf war and killed. In hindsight, she saw the peace the doctor had given her boss and she watched as he'd closed a significant part of himself off after Garrett's death.  The same part of him she saw coming back to life under the tender care of Calleigh and Tim.

Alexx rubbed her hand up and down his back, then kneaded the muscles in his neck told him, "Horatio, trust in them. Trust them with your heart.  Trust them with your baggage. Trust them with Garrett's memory."

"I do trust them," he said looking over at her.  He did trust them, with his life, with everything, he just didn't trust himself.

"Then go. Open up and let yourself be happy," she instructed.

"If only it were that easy," he said more to himself than to her.

Alexx gently grasped his chin and turned his face to her. "It is that easy. If you let it be. Now quit feeling sorry for yourself and go."

Horatio shook his head, he knew when he was beat and leave it to Alexx to break it down to the simplest factor. "Yes, M'am," he said taking her and hand and giving it a squeeze as he got to his feet.  With one more look toward her, he couldn't help but laugh at her shooing motions. She'd lightened his heart a bit and gave him courage to continue when his doubts bogged him down.  It was no wonder they all came to her when they needed advice. She always knew how to get to the heart of the matter.

"Horatio..." she called and when he turned she added, "Calleigh said to stop and grab a wine to go with curry."

He smiled and waved in acknowledgement as he walked through the door.

######

"You're late," Speed said when Horatio came through the door with a canvas carryall over his shoulder and grocery bags in each hand.

Before following Speed into the kitchen, Horatio dropped his carryall in the hall. "Will you forgive me if I come bearing wine and food," he said setting the bags on the counter and pulling out several bottles of wine.

"Maybe," Speed answered as he watched Horatio.

"What did you do? Buy out the wine store?"  Calleigh asked coming in to see Horatio pulling bottles out of their bags.

"No. But they were having a tasting at _One Wine Place_ of several small Washington State wines and I couldn't resist buying a few after tasting them," he said with a smile. "There is a wonderful Late Harvest Reisling to go with the curry tonight."

"We're going to need a wine cellar at the rate you're buying wine H," Speed teased as he took the new bottles and put them away on the counter wine rack.

"What else did you get?" Calleigh asked peering into the other shopping bag containing the groceries he'd picked up.

"Dessert," he replied, "or maybe breakfast," he added putting it out there that if tonight went beyond where they had gone before, he wouldn't be opposed.  He saw Calleigh's nod and smile as he began to pull out the various containers of fresh fruit and a packet of semi soft bittersweet chocolate.

Calleigh knew Speed was oblivious to Horatio's comment and the meaning behind it.  She wasn't though.  Something had changed and she had a feeling Alexx had something to do with it.  Kissing Horatio's cheek she whispered, "Remind me to thank Alexx," and knew when he smiled at her she was right in her assumption.

Speed picked up the chocolate and read the label.  "Chocolate Fondu? Isn't that a little cliché H?" he asked chucking the chocolate packet back down on the counter. 

Stepping closer, Horatio turned and ran a finger down Speed's chest circling his nipple but not touching it.  "You really need to learn about the pleasure that can be found in chocolate..."

Calleigh heard the deep husky tone of Horatio's voice and knew where this was headed. Stepping between them, she put an end to the teasing that could have them missing dinner and heading to a point they hadn't reached yet.  "Not until _after_ dinner, boys..." she admonished with a laugh.

"Spoil sport," Speed complained kissing Calleigh before reaching around Calleigh to Horatio and with a hand on the other man's hip, pulled Horatio to him, "You'll have to teach me, us."

"I can't take you two anywhere..." Calleigh protested pushing on both their chests.  "Dinner first gentlemen," she reminded them. Thankfully both of them were oblivious to what watching them together did to her and how close she was to joining them and putting dinner on hold.

Relenting, they parted and Speed moved to another part of the kitchen, to finish his curry dish while Horatio pulled the fruit out and began to cut and sort it into a large bowl. 

Calleigh pulled serving dishes out and set the table while they cooked, occasionally pausing to watch them work together.  It still amazed her they were doing this and it was working.  Wanting it.  Hoping they could do it. Didn't always mean it would work. But for them, it seemed to be.  They still had a lot to work out, but taking things slow had been the key and so far so good. The last few weeks taught them so much about the man they quickly realised how little they knew about, but at the same time they discovered they had much more in common than expected.

"Hey, H," Speed called, "Come taste this," he motioned the red-head to come closer.

Tim dipped a spoon into the mixture simmering on the stove and held it out to Horatio.  "Did I get enough curry?"

Horatio blew on the spoon before tasting the pale green sauce. "Mmmm... perfect," he proclaimed.

"I know how you like things spicy so I wasn't sure," Tim said with a tone of voice that said he was talking about something other than food.

"I definitely like things... hot..." Horatio replied, picking up on Tim's double entendre and running with it.

Calleigh had been waiting to see Horatio really relax. It wasn't that he hadn't been enjoying himself with them the last couple of weeks, but there was a part of himself he held back. She knew a lot of it had to do with his past and things he had yet to share with them. Before tonight, he'd never 'played' back with Tim, but now he was giving back as good he got. It made her wonder even more what Alexx had said when she'd gone in search of him to make him relax like this. She watched the back and forth between them and smiled.  She couldn't measure the amount of rightness she felt at this moment.  She watched a little longer before deciding they'd played long enough. If things were allowed to continue between them the way they were going, they'd never get to eat dinner. "A-hem... _After_ dinner..."  Calleigh remind them with a smile.

Both men had the good graces to give her a sheepish look before going back to their intended tasks to finish off the dinner preparations.

+++++++++

Calleigh plopped down on the floor next to Horatio and leaned her head on his shoulder. Glancing back, she smiled at Tim as he lounged, hogging the sofa.  To say dinner had been a joyous affair seemed trite and cliché but it was true.  They talked, they laughed, they told stories, they fed each other bites of food and they finished a couple of Horatio's new bottles of wine.  Now they were kicked back with Horatio's warm chocolate sauce and the fruit in front of them.

Giving in to the temptation, Horatio reached for a piece of melon, dipping it in the chocolate he turned and fed it to Calleigh.  Sighing as she held his fingers in her mouth longer than necessary then sucking the last of the chocolate from them.

"Mmmm," Calleigh said savoring the taste before returning the favour and giving Horatio a chocolate covered treat.

"Hey...  what about me?" Speed complained from where he lounged behind them.

"Maybe if you weren't so antisocial and joined us, you'd get some." Calleigh admonished. 

"Ouch..." Speed said, as he sat up then slid off the sofa between them. Leaning back, he spread his arms on the sofa seat behind them.  "Feed me, Seymour..."

Horatio chuckled, leave it to Speed to quote _Little Shop of Horrors_.  "Does it have to be human?"

"Oh no...  not another one..." Calleigh groaned. Speed had a thing for the musical, quoting it out of the blue when least expected, and it appeared Horatio might as well.

"Feed me," Tim said again pulling Horatio a little closer to him.

"Does it have to be mine?" Horatio dipped his finger in the chocolate and held it in front of Tim's face.

Tim leaned forward, sucking Horatio's finger into his mouth and proceeding to lick all he chocolate off. "Feed me Seymour, all night long..." he said when he released Horatio's finger.

"With pleasure," Horatio replied, leaning over and claiming Speed's mouth. He had every intention of feeding Speed _all night long_ their teasing all evening had led to this moment. And for the first time since they started this journey toward one another it felt right to say  _all night_.  Pulling back, he started to unbutton Speed's shirt, exposing the chest sprinkled with dark hair hidden underneath.  When the shirt was fully open Calleigh helped him push it off Speed's shoulders, then down and off his arms.

Reaching behind them, Calleigh grabbed the bowl of warm chocolate sauce.  "I paint, you clean," she suggested to Horatio with a wink and a smile. Dipping her finger into the sauce, she let the chocolate drip onto Tim's chest.

"I like the way you think," Horatio commented as he leaned forward to lick the drops of chocolate off Speed's chest.  "But first," he said running a damp, slightly chocolaty, finger  along the V of her shirt, barely glancing the top of her breasts before retreating to remove the bowl of chocolate from her hands. "You need to remove your shirt.  I'd hate to see chocolate smeared on it."

Calleigh laughed at Horatio's suggestion. "I will if you will," she challenged as she reached for the top button.  She'd learned a long time ago to wear button down shirts if there was the tiniest indication Speed would be frisky.  She locked eyes with Horatio as they both unbuttoned their shirts.  Peeling it back over her shoulders she exposed her black lace bra and watched as Horatio's eyes darkened. 'Oh yeah,' she thought, this was going to be fun.

Reaching over, she grabbed the bowl of chocolate and dipped her finger in it again. This time instead of dripping chocolate on Tim, she traced Horatio's lips, smiling as he licked his lips, tasting the rich sauce.

He leaned forward and gently kissed her before smiling and tipping his head toward Speed.

Nodding, Calleigh gave Tim a wicked grin as she dipped her fingers in the chocolate and began to "paint" Tim's chest.  She dribbled a line of chocolate around his collar bone.  When Horatio licked it clean, she drew circles around Tim's nipples with a quick pinch to coat the hardened nub. 

Horatio smiled at Speed's moan of pleasure. His plans for Speed included a lot more of that sound.  He licked, sucked and nipped all the chocolate away, enjoying the increase of the sounds he heard coming from the man under him. 

When Horatio had licked all the chocolate off, Calleigh drew a line down the center of Tim's chest, getting creative with a few spirals along his ribs the more chocolate sauce she decorated Tim with the more Horatio had to lick off.  She and Tim had played a version of this game before and she knew what it did to Tim. 

With each application and removal of chocolate Tim became more vocal and when Horatio reached the waist of Tim's jeans it was time to move this party to someplace more comfortable. 

"Let's go," Calleigh instructed, holding her hand out to the two of them, having stood up without either of them noticing.

Horatio took her hand, allowing her to help him to his feet and together they pulled Speed to his.  None of them spoke as they made the short trip from the living room to the bedroom.  Calleigh stripped out of her pants, tossing them toward the chair then she yanked the spread back. Climbing to the center of the bed, still dressed in her black lace bra and panties, she motioned for them to join her.  Tim followed Calleigh and pulled her into his arms, kissing her soundly.

"Thank you," he whispered against her ear before turning and settling into her embrace facing Horatio who was watching them.

Wrapping her arms around his chest, she whispered, "I love you," in his ear once he was settled.

Horatio watched as they got settled.  The bond between them was strong that much was obvious even to the casual observer.  He was humbled they would open their relationship to include him,that they would, could, find enough love left over to care about him too.

"Quit thinking and come'ere," Calleigh said, reaching out to Horatio, wiggling her fingers to entice him forward.

With Calleigh's arms around him, Tim watched as Horatio stripped off his pants and briefs.  Seeing Horatio as they changed in the locker room was different than seeing H bare himself before them.  Now it was okay to notice Horatio's chest, the freckles sprinkled over it under the red curls, the strong legs lightly covered with ginger colored hair. And when Horatio turned his back to lay his trousers over the chair, it humbled him that the man he cared about allowed him to see the faint reminders of the abuse he'd suffered as a child.

Horatio crawled up the bed never taking his eyes off the two of them.  With Speed between them, he was wrapped in their arms. Their teasing nature from earlier turned more serious as he once again worked his way down Speed's body, revisiting places he'd first sampled covered in chocolate.  When he reached the waistband of Speed's jeans, he slowly undid the buttons and to his surprise discovered bare skin.  He didn't know why it surprised him, it was something he should have expect from Speed.

Pulling the denim down Speed's legs he tossed them toward the same chair where Calleigh had pitched her pants and he'd laid his own.  Crawling back up on the bed he massaged Speed's legs, nibbled on his knees, and licked his inner thighs before settling between his legs.  Looking up, he saw Calleigh lazily caressing Speed's chest, carding her fingers through the dark hair sprinkled over it and scraping her fingernail over his nipple, while they both watched him through hooded eyes. 

Calleigh watched as Horatio licked Tim's erection like an ice cream cone making the man they both loved squirm in pleasure.  When she knew Tim was reaching the end of his rope, she pushed a bottle of lube into Horatio's hand telling him it was time. 

Her touch was light, teasing as she caressed his nipples into hard numbs and nibbled at the spot on his neck that drove him crazy while Horatio rested his cheek on his hip and moved his fingers slowly in and out of his body, stretching and bringing him higher and higher at the same time.




He knew Calleigh understood how close he was when he felt her touch lighten and her caresses become more soothing. They must have signaled between them because he soon felt Horatio move away and with a gentle kiss to the head of his cock, as he pulled his fingers out.  Opening his eyes, Tim watched as Horatio slowly entered him. 

Joined, Horatio remained still for a moment as he reveled in the feel of Speed's body gripping him.  Looking up into Speed's face, full of desire and passion and Calleigh's face full of love, he knew this was where he was meant to be and who he was meant to be with. Slowly, he started to move in and out of Speed's body.  When he felt Speed buck counter to his movements, he reached for Calleigh's hand, guiding it to Speed's erection.  Together they stroked Speed's shaft as he moved in and out of him until Speed's climax triggered his own.

Calleigh held them through their climax and somehow ended up snuggled between them as they shifted to avoid crushing her as they collapsed in an orgasmic haze.  She was curled against Horatio, her head on his shoulder. Tim was curled against her back with his arm thrown around her. They weren't in that position long before she felt Tim push her bra aside to caress her breast gently kneading and once I a while pinching her nipple into hardness.  She didn't know how long they lay like that. However, soon both men began to shift, slightly at first, then with more purpose until she was laying on her back between them with her bra having been removed during the shifting.  Horatio kissed her gently at first and then when she parted her lips he claimed her mouth, their tongues tangling.  With her hands trapped under both men, all she could do was caress Tim's back and sink her fingers in Horatio's thick red hair where she caressed his neck and expressed her pleasure in the actions by her grip on him. 

Keeping her eyes closed, she enjoyed the sensations they were creating and the anonymity of not knowing which one what doing what to her of if one pleasured her while the other watched.  What she did know was Tim was the one who was suckling at her breasts occasionally nipping to increase her pleasure and that Horatio was the one who was kissing her face and gently biting at her neck.  What she couldn't identify was whose hand drifted downward pushing her panties out of the way before moving between her legs.  It wasn't until she felt one set of fingers stroke in and out of her and another stimulate her that she knew for sure that it was both men who where pleasuring her.  As she cried out her climax she felt the other set of fingers move in contrast to the ones already moving inside her.  They petted and stroked her until she was relaxed in their arms. Half asleep she murmured, "love you," to them as she cuddle into Horatio's side, with Tim holding her from behind.  Her last though as sleep claimed her, was how right this moment was.

++++++++++

Horatio woke for what seemed like no particular reason. He lay with Calleigh curled on her side next to him, her arm across his chest and their legs intertwined. Listening, he couldn't hear anything out of the ordinary, just the gentle exhalation of the two curled next to him. Listening to their breathing, feeling their bodies next to him, warming him, he thought about how, for the first time in a very long time, content he was.  There were not thoughts of leaving before they woke.  There were no feelings of regret.  Only an overwhelming sense of this is where he belonged.

He felt Speed withdraw his hand and the bed dip and rise.  In the dim light from the nightlight Calleigh kept in the bathroom, he watched and admired Speed's nude body as he retreated and returned to the room

Speed must have noticed he was awake and came to sit on the edge of the bed next to him telling him, "You are loved" before kissing him deeply.  Then with a yawn the younger man rose and walked back around the bed to crawl in on the other side of Calleigh where there was room for him.

With hands intertwined across Calleigh, Horatio watched over both of them as Speed fell back to sleep.  Unable to go back to sleep because there was still so much was going through his mind he untangled himself and quietly walked out of the room. Getting a glass of water, Horatio got comfortable on the balcony, watching as the sky began to lighten with the coming dawn. 

He was the happiest he'd been in a very long time, of course it didn't explain why he was out here alone. It was time. There were things he needed to tell them, explain to them and he couldn't put it off any longer.

"Hey..." Calleigh said quietly as she rested her hand on his shoulder.

Reaching up, Horatio gave her hand a squeeze before releasing it again.  "Hey yourself," he answered.

"I missed you. Everything okay?" she asked as she came around the end of the lounger and dropped into his lap.

Cuddling her to him, he gave her a quick kiss. "It is now," he whispered as he ran his hand up her bare thigh.

"Horatio..." she started to admonish him for being vague when he started to speak again.

"You know I have a past I don't talk about right?" he asked, giving her another quick kiss to bolster his courage.

"Yes." She knew what was coming, or at least she could guess. He was about to tell her about the parts of his past he tried to keep hidden.  She'd been waiting for the moment when he would open up to them so it didn't surprise her he was doing it now.

"You couldn't have been working for the lab long, but do you remember the case where the doctor who ran the "at risk" clinic was caught in the middle of a gang shoot out and killed?"

Calleigh thought for a moment then answered, "It was my first case with MDPD.  I don't remember his name, though." While it was far from the most brutal, the ballistics had been a nightmare to work. It didn't even have the highest body count, although it came in a close second. She would always remember the case just because.

"Garrett Martins," Horatio answered quietly.

"That's right.  I can't believe you remember his name."

"I will never forget it," he told her and when he saw her quizzical look he began the story he needed to tell her. "Garrett was my lover," He said quietly as a tear made it way down his cheek.

"Oh Horatio..." she didn't know what to say so she just curled closer to him and held him tighter. It explained so much about why he seemed to be holding a part of himself from them.

Without a word Speed joined them, tapping Horatio to urge him to move forward so he could slide in behind them.  Wrapping his arms around them, he pulled both of them back against him.  "Tell us about him," Speed finally said.

Surrounded by them, Horatio told Speed and Calleigh about Garrett, their relationship, and what losing Garrett did to him.  Then without their prompting, he told them how Marisol had helped him to open up again and with her Cancer in remission how they were making plans for a future and a family.  Turning slightly to look at Speed, Horatio added, "Like you did when you committed to Calleigh, I chose one side over the other when Marisol and I got married. But now..." 

"Now you, we, can have both," Speed told him tightening his hold on them.

"And we have no intention of letting you go," Calleigh added running her fingers down his cheek before kissing it.

"You're going to have to be patient with me. I didn't really have the best role models for what a happy relationship looked like in my parents,"

"None of us did, Handsome," she interrupted, referring to her own past with an alcoholic father and a mother who wasn't really there

"I've lost the only ones I've allowed myself to love. I'll warn you know -- there will be times when rather than dealing with things, I'm going to close up," Horatio continued.

Speed shifted them so he could look at Horatio. "Hey... I wasn't the easiest person to live with either.  You remember," Tim prompted and when he saw Horatio nod, he continued, "But Calleigh managed.  I think we are more than ready for the challenge if it means keeping you with us," Speed informed him before claiming his mouth for a deep kiss.

"We're just doing the best we can and we'll get through all of our ghosts together," she reassured him leaning down to kiss him as she rocked against his hardness under her, knowing it would be so easy to raise up long enough to shove his pants down just far enough and mount him.

Horatio moaned as he felt her rock against him.  "Why do I have the feeling we should add exhibitionist to voyeurism as part of your more unique qualities?" he commented breathlessly.

"You have no idea..." Speed said with a laugh as he ran his hands down Horatio's side and pushed at the sleep pants the red head wore until they were lower on his hips. 

Calleigh caught on real quick to what Tim was doing and lifted up slightly.  She felt the soft cotton slide against her thighs and Tim's knuckles tease her opening before he took a hold of Horatio's erection and guide it so she could sink down on it.

If he thought being inside Speed and watching while Calleigh played Tim's body was hot, it was nothing compared to what being inside Calleigh while Speed caressed and stroked his body. Between Calleigh's warm depths gripping him and their hands and mouths on him, he was on fire. 

She rocked her body, barely moving, while she ran her hands up and down his chest, skimming over his nipples alternately pinching them, rolling them into hardened nubs. "You feel so good..." she whispered in Horatio's ear as she leaned over his shoulder to kiss Tim.  Then whispering, "I love you both," to them.

"Ditto," Tim replied as he continued to caress Horatio's chest and began rocking against the red head. "Cal, the neighbors will be waking soon," he told her as he reached out and tickled her side causing her to wiggle and Horatio to moan with her movement.

"Ummm..." Horatio started to say when Speed interrupted him. "Hang on H, you're about to go for a ride..."

Calleigh leaned back and Horatio ran his hand up under her long t-shirt to caress her bare breasts, pinching her nipples.  This time she did move, using her knees to grip the side of the lounger, she raised and lowered herself on him.  With Horatio's hands on her breasts and one of Tim's hands between their legs, she increased her pace until she reached her climax.  

The minute he felt her tighten around him, Horatio followed her climax with his own. They all slumped together just as they heard the neighbor's alarm.

"You two are going to be the death of me," Horatio said as he ran his hands under her shirt around her back and down to cup her bottom, holding her in place. 

"But what a sweet death it will be," Speed replied as he reached and embraced them both.

Calleigh stood and pulled her night shirt down.  "Come on, we should go inside," she said with a smile as she held her hand out. 

"The neighbors?" Horatio questioned as he took her hand and allowed her to help him up.

"The one thing about living in an old building is that you can hear each other's alarm clocks," Speed said as he swung his leg over and stood up behind Horatio.  "makes a good warning system for early morning outdoor activities."

Horatio shook his head then followed them inside.  He soon found himself in the middle of a pile of bodies sprawled across the bed. With his head on Speed's chest and Calleigh wrapped around his back, and her fingers entwined with his.

"What are you thinking about?" Speed asked, taking a hold of their hands and giving them a gently squeeze. "You seem deep in thought."

"How much it surprises me that I am so happy, and that I am not ready to run away from it.  How much I love the both of you," Horatio admitted quietly.

The significance of Horatio's words was not lost on either of them. Together they tightened their embrace, soothing and caressing him. They knew it wasn't going to be easy for them, and that they would have a lot to figure out, but with Horatio finally opening up to them, they knew they were on the right path.  Calleigh smiled against Horatio's back as he drifted off to sleep.  Who would have known a teasing kiss on the cheek done in a moment of frivolity would have led them to where they were now. 


End file.
